Mike Chilton
|image = Mike Chilton.png|250px |first = Battle for Motorcity |voice = Reid Scott |fullname = Mike Chilton |alias = The Smiling Dragon, Mikey (Chuck only) Sergeant Rap Trap (AJ only) |personality = Brave, cool, reckless |car = Mutt |occupation = The leader of the Burners |alliance = The Burners |goal = To protect Motorcity |home = Motorcity |friends = Julie, Texas, Chuck, Dutch, Jacob |enemies = Abraham Kane, The Duke of Detroit, Red, Cyborg Dan, Kaia, The Beast |likes = Driving fast |dislikes = Abraham Kane, downtime |weapons = Spark Staff, his fists, |powers = Strength, Acrobatics, Hand to Hand Combat |quote = "I'm Mike Chilton and my friends and I are gonna fight Kane with everything we've got."}} Mike Chilton is the leader and founder of the Burners. He drives Mutt. History Mike used to work for Kane as a cadet and rose to the rank of commander. He was favored by Kane above all other cadets but when Kane's cruel nature finaly revealed itself, Mike quit, cut ties with Kane, abandoned Detroit Deluxe, and began fighting against Kane from Motorcity. He became a Burner after an unknown period of time. Battle for Motorcity While searching for a fusion battery to power the eastside gate, Mike and Chuck also found the spark staff. Julie interrupted their search to warn that the gate's shield had shut down and Kane's robot was attacking the city. As Mike and Chuck left with the battery the depths began to collapse, but they made it out safely. At the eastside gate, Mike restored the power and defeated the robot. Soon after, there was a city-wide announcement from Kane informing everyone that he would appear in person in Deluxe. Mike saw this as an opportunity to fight Kane one on one. Julie warned him that it was a trap, but Mike ignored her. The Burners were subsequently imprisoned, but Julie was able to free them. Mike then encountered the real Kane, but chose to return to protect Motorcity rather than pursue his personal grudge. Appearance Mike is of average height among his friends and has an olive complexion and dark brown hair that he grows out over his forehead. He always wears a black jacket with orange accents and his Burner logo on the right sleeve. He wears brown pants, black boots, and a white t-shirt. When he was still working for Kane he wore the typical Kane Cadet uniform. Personality Mike is a calm, quick-witted, and courageous teenager who handles things his own way. Aside from mission of taking down Kane and protecting Motorcity, he takes very little seriously. He is very rebellious and impulsive, and often acts without thinking rather than listening to others, which can endanger himself, his friends, and Motorcity. Luckily, even in the heat of the moment, Mike is good at comming up with solutions, and can skillfully lead the Burners to victory in even the darkest situation. Abilities Mike is a talented driver, with the ability to race his car very skillfully, and has been seen frequently driving on dangerous roads and taking the most dangerous jumps. Mike is very agile, pulling off incredible acrobatics with ease. As a former KaneCo cadet for Abraham Kane, Mike is trained in hand to hand combat and weaponry. Mike is also very good at reading and handling people. He knows how to manage his team, and keeps each wildly different Burner working smoothly together. Episodes *101. "Battle for Motorcity" *102. "Power Trip" *103. "Ride the Lightning" *104. "Texas-ify It" *105. "The Duke of Detroit" *106. "Vendetta" *107. "Blonde Thunder" *108. "Going Dutch" *109. "Ride of the Fantasy Vans" *110. "The Duke of Detroit Presents.." *111. "Off the Rack" *112. "Fearless" *113. "Mayhem Night" *114. "Like Father, Like Daughter" *115. "Reunion" *116. "Julie and the Amazons" *117. "The Robo-Roundup" *118. "Threat Level: Texas" *119. "Vega" *120. "A Better Tomorrow" Trivia * Mike's design is similar to Murdock from the Gorillaz. This is no coincidence, as one of the Motorcity character design team members, Robert Valley, is also an animator for the Gorillaz. http://geek-news.mtv.com/2012/05/18/motorcity-creator-chris-prynoski/ * His surname is likely a reference to a series of car repair manuals. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Burners Category:Main Characters Category:Motorcitizen Category:Group Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Teenagers